


The One With The Shoelaces

by Allysphere



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allysphere/pseuds/Allysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once they were on time, if only those shoelaces would tie themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With The Shoelaces

“Call Digg and tell him we’ll be late.”  
  
“Why? We are on time for once - oh.”  
  
“She’s been trying for twenty minutes and she won’t let me help her tie her laces.”  
  
“Remind you of anybody?”  
  
“Not funny, Oliver.”  
  
“There is no denying that she’s your daughter, Felicity.”  
  
“Remember the rhyme, sweetheart? _Over, under, pull tight, make a bow, pull it through to do it right_.”  
  
“That’s not what daddy said.”  
  
“Is that so.”  
  
“Yes. He said, _over, under, around and through, meet Mr. Bunny Rabbit, pull and through._ Yes, finished.”  
  
“Did she just fist-pump?”  
  
“Told you, no denying.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [allyspherewrites.tumblr.com](http://allyspherewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
